


the sun and the moon

by banrens



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Studying, because i cant write anything else, boyfriends!!, trans ren and misaki mention but its VERY subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrens/pseuds/banrens
Summary: fuuta and ren studying together because Im not over the fact they are studying together in aaside. also fuuta-kun
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Nanahoshi Ren, Kaminoshima Fuuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Kudos: 12





	the sun and the moon

“Aaaah... I just don’t get it!”

Fuuta pouted as leaned back in his chair, sighing. He scratched his head, his brows furrowed in frustration. 

Ren nodded slowly, his head scrambled as he attempted to solve the equation on the paper. As bad as he was at math, it was nice being able to share the class with Fuuta. They both struggled at it, but at least they struggled together. 

“Yeah... I wish Banri were here. He’s really good at math.”

Fuuta tilted his head curiously, smiling. “Oh yeah? Misaki is good at math too!” 

“Misaki-kun!! How’s he been doing?” Ren asked, resting his head on his palms. Even if he appeared scary to Ren as first, Misaki had become a good friend to Ren. It was especially nice to have someone similar to you who you could share your struggles with.

Fuuta grinned, his cheeks reddening as they moved away from the topic of schoolwork. “Misaki’s doing great! He’s been takin’ care of Rex a whole lot! Ooh, speaking of Banri, how’s he? I remember last time Misaki and Banri spoke, they got in a fight...” 

Ren thought for a second, crossing his eyes. “Un! I remember that! I didn’t expect a discussion about milk to get so violent...”

Fuuta laughed, the sound making Ren’s heart skip a beat. “Hehe, both of our band’s drummers have a lot of energy! Lots to spare for your next live, right?”

Ren made a noise of agreement, his eyes shining like stars. “Of course! We’ve been practicing really hard! I’m so excited I can barely sleep!” Ren begin to ramble, which just made Fuuta even happier as he listened intently to his boyfriend. 

“We’re gonna put our all into it! You’ll be coming, right?”

Fuuta nodded excitedly, his energy basically radiating off of him like sunshine. “You didn’t even need to ask, Ren! I’ll put allllll the time aside from you, even if i’ve been having to spend a lot more time with schoolwork cause of my grades...”

“Thank you, Fuuta-kun! I’ve been doing good in my law classes, but for everything else...I think i’ve been too focused on the band.”

“Mm, mm!” Fuuta said, holding his boyfriend’s hands from across the table they were studying at. “I feel the same way! The performances get so exciting, and I just start practicing instead!! Aoi always ends up scolding me, though...”

“Wataru scolds me too, even if he isn’t good at math either. It feels like our bands are really similar sometimes, Fuuta-kun.”

Fuuta giggled, his smile bright. “It does!! We’ll be sure to plan another live soon too!! I’ll sing my very best for you, Ren!!”

Ren’s face grew redder as Fuuta leaned over the table to give Ren a peck on the lips. Ren felt a bit embarrassed, considering they were in public, but happy all the same. He was so happy he met someone like Fuuta- someone who filled him with confidence and always made his day brighter. 

“Ah, but Aoi won’t let me perform again till I get my grades up.” Fuuta realized, blinking as he picked up his pencil. “Let’s keep studying, kay?”

Ren nodded, his face still flushed as they began to look over the equation again. He was certain they would be here for hours- but he didn’t mind it at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> my last fic before aaside ... and probably my last fic ever cause ill be too busy playing aaside


End file.
